


Double Date

by cheekyssam



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 2Kim Can't Stand Each Other, 2kim, Crack, F/F, Fluff, Kim Minju is a Confident Gay, Romantic Comedy, mintomi, ssamjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheekyssam/pseuds/cheekyssam
Summary: “Remind me why do I have to do this with you?”“Because,” Minjoo drawled on while stirring her watermelon smoothie. She paused dramatically as she was getting tired of stirring her watermelon smoothie with a straw and threw her straw away, not minding where it would land. “We don’t want to go on another shitty date with shitty companions and have a shitty time with a shitty date.” She sighed dramatically. “It’s a waste of time and breath. Pay attention because I ain't repeating this sentence every five minutes, Kim. Chae. Won. unnie.”// Chaewon, a solid bottom with cool top energy. Minjoo, a confident gay disguising as panicked straight.
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Kim Chaewon (IZONE), Honda Hitomi/Ahn Yujin, Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Kudos: 24





	Double Date

//...//

“Remind me why do I have to do this with you?”

“Because,” Minjoo drawled on while stirring her watermelon smoothie. She paused dramatically as she was getting tired of stirring her watermelon smoothie with a straw and threw her straw away, not minding where it would land. “We don’t want to go on another shitty date with shitty companions and have a shitty time with a shitty date.” She sighed dramatically. “It’s a waste of time and breath. Pay attention because I ain't repeating this sentence every five minutes, Kim. Chae. Won. unnie.”

“Fair.” Chaewon sighed, too; propping her chin in her palm, frowning. Not even a full second, a dangerous grin spread on her lips, causing a worried frown forming on Minjoo’s expression. “But are you sure 100% of them are shitty as you say? I seem to remember you were quite taken with that guy,” the older Kim teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Minjoo narrowed her eyes. Pettily pointing her fork to Chaewon’s direction with a scrunched-up nose, she growled at the girl in front of her. “You take that slander back. That is a blot on my lesbian honor.”

Chaewon snorted, finding her threat pathetic. A fork wasn’t too good of a threatening weapon. Especially when it was wielded by Minjoo. “It’s totally your fault you didn’t tell Chaeyeon you’re a flaming homosexual,” Chaewon teased her again, laughing openly at the color on Minjoo’s face.

The twitching eyes were just a bonus on her score.

“And what about you, huh?” Minjoo’s gaze was wild. “I bet that cute girl is shocked the aloof Kim Chaewon is actually a _bot_ —”

“Yah!” Chaewon screeched, red in fury. A drastic change of her previously pale complexion. “I’m _not_! That girl is just aggressive!”

“And that scared you off?”

“She kissed my lips on the first day!”

“Don’t be such a prude,” the younger Kim tutted with a shaking head. “Most people kiss on the first date, anyway.” 

“With tongue!”

“Okay, that is a bit bold of her,” Minjoo commented, raising an eyebrow. “A _bit._ ”

Chaewon didn’t listen. She was too busy hugging herself, shivering at the memories, clearly traumatized. “I swear she groped my butt too.”

“I certainly do not need that kind of information.”

“Oh hell you do!” The older girl threw her hands up and that made Minjoo laugh even louder. Not even 30 minutes into the date and she was already losing her marbles. “That’s it. I’m done. Whatever fic you read is certain bullshit. We certainly are better off as friends. _Strictly_ friends.”

“Can’t agree with that!” Minjoo promptly said with flailing limbs. She grasped Chaewon’s hand, clasping it between her palms. She looked up to Chaewon, pouting and tearful. “Come on unnie, I need you to help me out fending those dick wielders away from me!”

“Dick wielders _nani_ the _fuck_ —” Minjoo’s inability to say ‘guys’ astounded her. And not in a good way, either.

“I don’t want to get stabbed!”

“What do you mean by getting stabbed, woman, are you out of your mind?!”

“With _dicks_!” Minjoo elaborated, still tearful.

“God damn it Kim, shut up!” Chaewon released a strangled scream, forgetting the fact that she was a _Kim_ , too.

“Please unnie,” Minjoo sobbed, drowning Chaewon's protest with her exaggerated sobs, “Dating you is the only way to tell Chaeyeon unnie passive-aggressively that I’m **gay** and I’d rather top a woman.”

Chaewon decided to ignore her words. “How difficult it is to just tell Chaeyeon that you are gay?” Chaewon wondered. “It’s not like she’s homophobic! That would be ridiculous, by the way, we all know she’s dating Sakura unnie.”

“That’s not what I’m concerned about!” Minjoo moaned again. This time, she released Chaewon’s hand, reeling back to massage her temples. Ahh, the _headache_ she earned after talking with this woman!

Chaewon immediately disinfected her hands. Wouldn't want her stupidity to rub off on her.

“Do you know how weird her friends are?! If they aren’t midgets, they are giants!”

“If Nako and Wonyoung heard you, you are going to get stabbed. With a scissor.”

Chaewon immediately regretted her choice of words at the suggestive smirk presented on Minjoo’s lips.

“Better than dicks.”

“Will you stop talking so vulgarly?!”

“Will you stop talking as if you are virgin Mary?!”

Too caught up with their bickering, they didn’t realize the arrival of two girls to their table.

“Excuse me…”

“WHAT?!”

The two new figures jumped a little at the aggressive tone. The shorter one, with cute cheeks, bowed her head a little. “Um, sorry to interrupt your date—”

“We’re not on a date,” Minjoo was quick to deny the assumption, smiling charmingly at the two girls standing awkwardly beside their table. They weren’t dressed like they were on a date, so Minjoo assumed they weren’t girlfriends.

She hoped she was right. That girl with cute cheeks is tappable. So is the taller girl. But Minjoo would rather _top_ the adorable bottom-looking girl.

And judging from the similar grin on Chaewon’s lips, she could tell Chaewon was interested in getting to know the cute girl’s companion.

_Ha, bottom._

“Uh-right,” the taller girl blushed, awkwardly scratching her nape. “We just want to ask you if it’s alright for us to sit here? Because,” she gestured at the full cafe. “B-But it’s okay if you refuse! Hitomi unnie and I can always wait for you to go! Sorry for interrupting!”

“No no no!” Chaewon hastily scooted to make a spot before they escaped. She smiled at the taller girl. “You can sit here!”

“And you, here,” _with me, in my arms_ , Minjoo almost added with a seductive purr, her confident gay energy nearly leaking out. But the cheek girl looked so innocent and **straight** (the frustration!) and Minjoo wasn’t going to scare her away.

That straight-ness can be fixed. After all, spaghetti is straight until they get wet.

“Thank you,” the taller one said, the cheek girl echoed. 

Chaewon swooned, Minjoo squealed. _Inside their mind._

A waitress was swiftly on their table as soon as the two new girls planted their butts on the seat. Usually, customers would order first, but the place was overcrowded so they decided to wait until the crowd had dissipated.

They looked like they didn’t know the standard if the place was too crowded with customers. Which was having the waitress to run around collecting orders so the money could flow faster. They almost fell out of their seats once the waitress asked their orders, popping out of nowhere.

With a creepy blank expression, too.

“A strawberry smoothie and cheesecake, thank you. What about you, Yujin?”

Her name is Yujin, Chaewon mentally noted. She sent a scowl to Minjoo who seemed to read her mind.

“I’ll have choco milkshake! Hitomi unnie, do you think we should try out the matcha cake Yena-unnie suggested yesterday?”

This time, it was Chaewon’s turn to laugh when Minjoo looked like she was repeating the cheek girl’s name in her mind like a mantra, determined on ingrain that beautiful name in her brain.

“I don’t know,” Hitomi said, scrunching her eyebrows together. “Um, what do you think of the matcha cake?” She turned to ask Minjoo and blushed furiously when she caught Minjoo staring at her like the most beautiful piece of art.

“Beautiful,” Minjoo purred.

Hitomi raised an eyebrow, not catching what Minjoo had said to her.

Chaewon did.

“ **Ahem.** ” 

“Oh!” Minjoo quickly got off her trance, coughing to her fist as she forced her flirty smile to disappear. “Okay, um, the matcha cake is good. Totally recommended. I suggest buying the medium-sized because the small one is really _really_ small. Not enough for two people.”

“Is that so?” Goodness, she looked so cute blinking her eyes like that! Her uwu meter is off the charts and Minjoo would be damned if she couldn’t take her on a date at least once. 

“Personally,” Chaewon suddenly exclaimed, eager to take part in the conversation. “I recommend the mint choco. Even mint choco haters love this cake.”

“No offense,” Yujin laughed. “But both of us really hate mint choco. Tasted like toothpaste!”

Minjoo nearly barked out her laughter. 

Chaewon gave a pout to Yujin, but glared at Minjoo. The younger Kim was doing a bad job hiding her amusement and no, it wasn't favoritism. “Says someone who ate my share.”

Minjoo laughed off Chaewon's scathing glare. “No kidding, I hate mint choco but it tasted alright—I said it tasted alright, woman, not _good_. No way in hell you are dragging me to mint choco club!”

“Tch. At least I tried!”

Yujin and Hitomi giggled.

Chaewon swooned and Minjoo squealed, again.

“Alright,” Yujin smiled. She turned to the waitress. “We’ll take a medium-sized matcha cake and a small mint choco cake.”

“Yujinnie! Are you insane!” Hitomi screeched once the waitress finished jotting down their orders and left.

“We can always give them to these unnies as a thank you,” Yujin reasoned, giving Chaewon an adorable dimpled smile. “That reminds me, we don’t know your names yet.”

“Our friends usually call us Dumb and Dumber,” Chaewon said, pointing at herself and Minjoo. She ignored Minjoo’s offended look. “But in reality, it’s the Beauty,” she pointed at herself, “and the Beast.” she pointed at Minjoo, jabbing her thumb forcefully at Minjoo's direction to accentuate the word _Beast_. 

“Not physically,” Minjoo promptly added, glaring. “It’s more of a _skill_.”

“What skill?” Hitomi asked her curiously.

Chaewon gave Minjoo a withering glare.

Fearing for her life, Minjoo dutifully shut her mouth, mimed on zipping her lips, and just stopped talking.

Hitomi rubbed her chin, brooding at the meaning. Because what skill, indeed, to warrant the nickname _Beast_ upon such beauty beside her?

“But on a serious note, I’m Chaewon and she’s Minjoo. We are,” a glare, “ _strictly_ friends.”

“Were you breaking up?” Yujin hastily clasped her own mouth. “I’m sorry that was insensitive of me—”

“Me? Dating her?” Chaewon shook her head in disbelief. She ignored Minjoo’s dirty look and focused on eyeing Yujin with a poorly hidden dreamy look. “I would rather date you, Yujin-sshi.”

“E-Eh?”

“Your orders, miss.”

Yujin and Hitomi jumped again, surprised as the waitress placed their orders and disappeared. Again.

“Are they always like that?” Hitomi asked, curious while trying to calm her heart down by rubbing her chest. It felt like her life was reduced by 10 years, and rubbing her chest did zero on calming her heart rate but A for effort.

“You’ve never eaten here before?” Minjoo asked Hitomi.

“This is my first time.” Hitomi smiled shyly at the attention, plopping a piece of the matcha cake to her mouth and hummed when it melted in her mouth. “I just moved here.”

“I can accompany you to other places for you know, getting to know the city,” Minjoo smoothly offered, silently waving a victorious flag at her smooth attempt in her mind. “Or better, I can drive you around if you’d like.”

Chaewon only watched their interaction with an envious scowl, jealous that she wasn’t someone who easily flirted with strangers. Another reason being Yujin, her target, was too focused on watching Minjoo and Hitomi’s interaction to even look at her.

“That would be great. Thank you for the offer, Minjoo-sshi,” Hitomi said, still smiling shyly. “But Minjoo-sshi, I trust you won’t kidnap me and sell my kidneys, right?” 

Minjoo couldn't stop her flirty wink. “Why sell your kidneys if I can have your heart all for myself?”

Chaewon couldn’t take it. She let out a disbelieving snort when Hitomi only blushed and responded to Minjoo’s charming words with a shy but positive reply.

“Oh God you’re so oily why am I friends with you,” she grumbled under her breath, sipping her mint choco drink furiously.

“Because she’s stuck with you through thick and thin?” Yujin offered, still with an amused smile. She took a piece, humming when the cake melted in her mouth. She took another piece, silently offering Chaewon with a distinct movement of her eyebrows, with the girl pleasantly surprised to have the tall girl to feed her with the same fork. “And ready to fight anyone who hurt you with teeth and nails?” She added, pushing the piece of cake inside Chaewon's waiting mouth

“Fair.” Chaewon opened her mouth as she nodded, then her eyes went wide as realization dawned on her at the same time she swallowed the delicious cake. “Wait, you and Hitomi aren’t dating, right?”

“What?” Yujin laughed. A bite. “No no no, of course not! If we were dating, we wouldn’t sit here with you.”

“Oh thank God,” Chaewon sighed. Yujin fed her another bite. “I thought you were going to murder Minjoo here.”

“What are you yapping about? My murder?” Minjoo raised an eyebrow, her expression incredulous as her conversation with Hitomi was paused with the younger sipping her drink. “Wow, it’s not even an hour and I have _two_ murder declarations…”

Yujin laughed while Hitomi looked alarmed. “I’m not planning your demise, Minjoo-sshi!” Hitomi sputtered out, eyes wide.

Minjoo clenched her heart, feigning hurt. “You’re murdering me with your cuteness.”

Chaewon moaned tiredly. Sick of Minjoo's _shit_.

“Okay that’s it. Yujin-sshi, do you want to go someplace away from this oily frog?”

“Oh yes please,” Yujin played along, acting like she was sick. “Anything to get away from this lovey-dovey shit.”

“Says someone who is acting like a couple,” snarked Hitomi, gesturing how close Yujin and Chaewon were sitting. “Don’t think I didn’t see you feeding Chaewon-sshi over here.”

Both Chaewon and Yujin flushed. It was all too natural for them.

“Riiiiggghhht~” Minjoo grinned nastily. “So who is the oily one now, huh?”

“Um, still you? Hello?”

Yujin and Hitomi noticed the untouched mint choco cake. They looked at each other, sharing a knowing look.

“You’re just jealous I’m smooth with ladies.”

“You’re just jealous ladies pamper me.”

“Because you exude solid bottom energy.”

“You are a coward gay.”

“Oh so now we’re talking about that?!”

“Excuse me? You're the first one who brought up the topic!”

They snapped their head to their side as their respective seatmate tugged on their sleeves, effectively ending their bickering.

Yujin and Hitomi were holding out their fork, with a piece of mint choco cake on top of it.

The two younger girls smiled cutely. “Say ‘Aah~’”

The Kims simply couldn’t resist it.

//..//

.

.

.

//...//

“Welcome to mint choco club, Kim Minjoo-shhi,” Yujin joked, noting at fork per second courtesy of Hitomi feeding the girl right beside her.

Minjoo huffed dramatically, all while taking a bite of the cake. “That is another blot on my honor.” 

Chaewon responded by giving her a nasty glare.

“Shush,” Hitomi nudged her sides, forcing Minjoo to eat another bite. “Even I have to admit this cake is good.”

Her seatmate wholeheartedly agreed, opening her mouth to welcome the dessert. “I agree, the cake is good.” Though she would be lying if she said she didn’t want to puke, now.

Luckily, Chaewon finished the rest and spared her life.

Chaewon rolled her eyes, dabbing the corner of her lips with her napkin. “Oily. Whipped.”

“The pot calling the kettle black,” Minjoo mocked. 

“In her defense she didn’t say anything even remotely oily to me, Minjoo-sshi,” Yujin smirked. “Except the ‘I’d rather date you’.”

“Twas a fact, uttered from the bottomest pit of mine heart,” Chaewon said, her inner theatrics coming to play, reeling back as if she was playing in a Shakespearian play. She immediately went normal at Hitomi's judging look. “Anyway, how’s the matcha? Good?”

“Perfection,” Hitomi answered with a brilliant smile. “10/10 will come back here. Hopefully with a decent company.”

“Sign me up!” Minjoo readily requested, the insult flying past her head.

Chaewon pouted. “I’m hurt.” Yujin laughed.

They talked about another topic after that, until the previous waitress (“Eunbi”, as the name tag said she was) popped out of nowhere again and asked if she could take the dishes away.

Chaewon eyed Minjoo.

Minjoo eyed her back, eyes narrowing.

They got up nearly at the same time, scaring Yujin and Hitomi who weren’t oblivious to the tension between them.

“I’m going to the toilet. Take care of my bag.”

“I’m gonna do that too. Take care of my bag, too!”

Yujin and Hitomi obediently nodded, sipping their beverages as they watched the Kims going off to the toilet, practically dashing away from their seats. They didn’t see them taking a sharp turn to the cashier.

“They are nice, but they are weird,” Hitomi commented.

“Attractive-kind of weird,” Yujin added.

Hitomi wholeheartedly agreed. Minjoo’s capability to make meme faces was amazing. 

//..//

.

.

.

//...//

“I’m paying.” Chaewon and Minjoo declared at the same time. They narrowed their eyes.

“Me.” They said in unison again.

Their eyes narrowed until they were nothing but narrow slits.

They fumbled for their purse, with Chaewon getting to her card first and triumphantly swiped it when the cashier asked for their card. She paid for their orders and the two younger girls. 

“How can I ever repay you?” Minjoo sarcastically said as they finished their business at the toilet. 

“Join mintchocodan.”

Minjoo snarled. “You wish.” 

They returned to their table, heaving a relieved sigh after finding Yujin and Hitomi were still sitting, patiently waiting for their return.

“For a second we thought you were constipated,” Hitomi joked with a smile.

“For a second I thought you wanted to run away with our bags.” Chaewon jokingly shot back, putting her purse back inside her bag.

Yujin tapped her chin, contemplating. “It was tempting, but I think running away with the girl in tow will be much preferable.” She blushed when Chaewon’s eyes were as wide as dinner plates. “Well, um, Chaewon-sshi can I… have your number? M-Maybe we can have a date sometimes and- uh-”

Chaewon quickly shut down her rambling by clasping her hands with her own. “I would love to,” She said calmly, but her insides were freaking out, her whole nerves felt like dancing. “Can I have your number too?”

“S-Sure!” 

Minjoo scrunched her face. “Oh my God, that’s not how you romance people, noobs.”

Hitomi laughed, but she was feeling a little bit sad Minjoo wasn’t going to ask her out on a date.

“And how are you supposed to do that?” Chaewon challenged, side-glancing at Minjoo while typing her number on Yujin’s phone, while Yujin herself was busy typing hers on Chaewon’s phone. 

“You have to be ** _assertive_**.” Minjoo declared, accentuating the word _assertive_ like she was talking with a retarded child.

Chaewon's eyes twitched.

Fearing for her life the second time that day, Minjoo quickly swiveled to Hitomi, handing out her phone with a serious expression. She was done being a coward gay. “Let’s get out and elope, or, you can give me your number and take it slow. Either way is a win for you and a major win for me.”

“Eeeehhh?”

And they lived happily ever after.

**The End.**


End file.
